I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved exit light construction which is modified to include a secondary or emergency illumination system for use in the event that building power is discontinued. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a conversion kit or assembly for quickly and easily converting the standard exit signs now in use to units having a desirable secondary illumination system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Standard exit signs are a common and everyday feature in most public buildings. Generally speaking, these units include an elongated, hollow support housing adapted to be secured to a support surface such as a wall or the like adjacent to an exit doorway, and a rectangular, illuminated exit-indicating lens unit secured to the housing. The lens unit preferably includes a pair of spaced, light-transmitting diffusion panels, along with one or more electrically powered bulbs therebetween. The bulbs are normally powered by conventional building current, and are simply wired directly to the building wiring.
Modern day fire and building codes oftentimes require that exit signs be provided with emergency illumination means. Thus, in the event of a fire or other emergency which cuts the normal building current, the exit signs remain illuminated for approximately 90 minutes to facilitate egress of people from the building. As can be appreciated, the purpose of exit signs is in large measure defeated if they fail to operate during a time when individuals within the building are in most need of information to facilitate rapid evacuation of the building.
It will also be appreciated that the cost of replacing all existing exit signs with entirely new units having a secondary illumination feature would be a considerable expense. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a means of converting existing exit signs to provide the desirable emergency illumination feature. Of course, to be truly effective any conversion kit or assembly must be relatively quick and easy to install.